


Here For You

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does his best to help McGee through a tough time in his own, special, DiNozzo way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You

Tim paused his game and dragged himself out of his computer chair when the persistent pounding on his door didn’t go away. That kind of determination at that hour of the morning could only mean one person—Tony.  
  
“You brought me flowers?” Tim asked skeptically after opening the door. If Tony was there to torture him on his day off he was seriously going to regret it.  
  
“Down, boy,” Tony teased, “these aren’t for you.”  
  
“I’m the only one here,” Tim reasoned.  
  
“I know but we’re not staying here. We’re going out.”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Tim insisted.  
  
“Are you gonna make me beg? Just go get dressed.”  
  
“No,” Tim said, determined not to give in. Any other day he probably would have but not that day. That day he just wanted to be alone.  
  
“If you don’t go get dressed right now, young man, I’m gonna drag you out of this house in your PJs,” Tony scolded playfully, summoning his best impression of his father. “Or in your case, boxers.”  
  
“Look, Tony, I just wanna be alone, okay?! I don’t wanna be your wingman right now. I’m not going to the bar with you to hit on vulnerable chicks. Not today.”  
  
“McGee, you are so uncultured,” Tony said, undeterred by Tim’s raised voice. “All the bars just closed.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“You. Dressed. In my car,” Tony said before softening his expression. “Look, McGee, Tim, I know what it’s like to not have your mom around on Mother’s Day. The first one’s always the hardest but after that… well… they don’t get much easier. I thought you might like some company; thought maybe we could visit her grave. The flowers are for her… and I paid for them using the money I stole outta your wallet last week so they’re from you.”  
  
“I knew that was you,” Tim grumbled. No one else had the audacity to go through people’s wallets. “Did Sarah call you?”  
  
“Sarah? No. Why would she call me? Unless she wanted to hook up…” When Tony saw the disbelieving look on McGee’s face, he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. “Here, check my call log. Hack into my phone records. Your sister never called me.”  
  
Tim held his hand up and shook his head when Tony offered him his phone. “I haven’t been able to visit Mom’s grave since the funeral. Sarah’s been bugging me about it. I thought she put you up to this.”  
  
“I get it, Tim. I really do. If you just wanna be alone, tell me and I’ll leave. If you wanna go to the grave by yourself and hang out later, that’s cool too. If you don’t wanna go to the grave I’ll put these in front of your neighbor’s door, ring the bell and you and I can hide out in here all day.”  
  
Tim smiled at the third option. That was such a Tony idea. Although 102 year old Ethel would probably enjoy the flowers, he liked one of the other options better. “Sure you don’t mind going to Bethesda?”  
  
Tony looked over at his friend and nodded. “As long as you put some clothes on first.”  
  
 **End.**


End file.
